


Memorial day

by hp_marvel_fan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hp_marvel_fan/pseuds/hp_marvel_fan
Summary: Endgame spoilers ahead!!!!!!!!!Tony Stark died and left a broken Peter Parker. What will Peter say in his speech on Memorial Day?





	Memorial day

⚠️Endgame spoilers!!!!!⚠️

I write this even though I think many of you have seen it. I don't want to be a person to spoil things for you!!! 

———————————————————  
Don't read any further than this if you haven't seen Endgame!! This fanfiction is inspired by many other FanFiction's both here on Wattpad, Ao3 and Fanfiction.net! Enjoy!!!  
Also this fanfiction isn't exactly like Endgame. The only thing that I can say about that I don't really think is a spoiler is that Ned, MJ and Aunt May dusted too. But they doesn't in this fanfiction have to live five years without Peter.   
———————————————————  
Trigger warning: Panic attacks, talk about self harm and suicide!!  
———————————————————

It's been a whole month since Tony Stark died and if Peter would be honest. He wasn't getting any better. He lost his third father figure. Peter felt so lost. He could barely sleep now days because his dreams where plagued by nightmares. 

Nightmares about Uncle Bens death, the homecoming disaster, being dusted and feeling the pain of the others that dusted instead of them and Tony's heartbeats slowly fading away. Peter was so tired. Tired of waking up screaming and having a panic attack. Tired of having panic attacks a soon as he put on his suit. Tired of being bullied everyday. Tired of not being able to tell anyone how he feels because no one really new how close him and Tony was. Well except Pepper, Happy and Rhodey but he didn't want to put any more burden on them. 

Aunt May was with him all the way. She new how to calm him down from a panic attack. But she wasn't okay either. She had to live five long years without Peter. Same with Ned and Michelle. They graduated and went to college. They started a family. Ned got together with Betty and had a beautiful daughter they named Penelope Beatrice Leeds-Brant.

Michelle got together with Cindy and adopted a beautiful son they named Peter Nathan Moon-Jones. The small children grew up with story's about their uncle Peter who they both were named after. 

When Peter got back after the snap and met the two families he cried when they told him that their children where named after him. 

But he felt so alone because he didn't have any friends left in school. Everyone in Declathon survived the snap except Flash. He still bullied Peter which got worse because he didn't have anyone who was willing to stand up for him. 

To day was exactly one month since Tony died and Pepper asked Peter if he could talk at the memorial. Peter of course accepted.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time skip... it will be pretty sad btw  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter sat on the front row opposite the stage. He was nervous. There was over a thousand people in here and people all over the world watched it since it was on tv. Pepper walked on to the stage and started the memorial. 

"I want to begin this memorial with a thank you. Me, Morgan, Happy, Rhodey and all the other avengers wouldn’t survive this without your support. I’m not gonna say much, because I’m going to leave that to a person who was maybe closer to Tony than I was” Pepper said and took a deep breath. 

“Tony was a very difficult person but he was so lovable. He stopped his bad habits when he met probably the most important person to him” Peter blushed knowing that the important person was him.

“So welcome up Tony’s personal intern, Peter Parker” Pepper said and Peter walked up. She gave Peter a quick hug and then stood behind him. 

“Hi, my name is Peter Parker and I’m 17 years old, well I would be 22 if I didn’t dust in the snap. My life has been very difficult and losing my third father figure made it so much worse. My parents died when I was four so I don’t remember them. I didn’t get that they were dead until I was around seven. I got a internship when I was thirteen . You probably wonder how I got it. I was a very smart kid. I successfully made a robot that I named Dum Dum when I was four. So I started an internship when I was thirteen” Peter said and dried a few tears. 

“Tony noticed me pretty quickly and we started to work together in his lab. About three months later me and my uncle Ben were walking to a pizzeria and took a short cut in an alley. It wasn’t our smartest idea because it came an mugger. My uncle was shot when he protected me and he died in my arms. His last words were ‘with great powers comes great responsibility’. I remember that I couldn’t sleep for months and I was later diagnosed with PTSD. I told Tony what happened which led to him telling me his problems” Peter dried some of his tears and looked around. Nearly everyone inside the larger room had tears running down their faces. 

“After the Civil War we became inseparable. We had movie nights, game nights and I often slept over with Tony and Pepper on weekends. But then the snap happened. And I got dusted leaving my aunt and best friends here. Aunt May lost uncle Ben and then me. My friends later graduated high school and got families. Both my best friends named their kids after me. When I came back I learned Tony died saving the universe because of me and I couldn’t help but feel guilty. If he hadn’t met me maybe he would be alive. I didn’t have any friends when I came to school. And because I sucked at defending my self I got more bullied. The things they said to me like ‘Penis Parker, worthless, burden, orphan and that I just should kill my self’ and my PTSD started to act up again. I was so tired of living that I tried to kill my self” Peter said and took a few deep breaths. 

“One thing that Tony learned me was that someone will always try to make you feel miserable, but don’t listen on them because that will only make it worse. Talk to someone because then you’ll get help and you won’t deal with it alone. Thank you” Peter said and walked away from the podium. Pepper engulfed him in a hug. 

“You were so brave” she whispered and Peter walked down and sat in his seat were aunt May also pulled him in a hug. 

Life may miserable but he have a family that always will help him. 

The end

A/N  
Whoo. That was my first one shot. If you want you can request one shots. But please no Starker!!  
\- Bella

Word count: 1130


End file.
